


All the Small Things

by edbighead



Category: Formula E RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Friends to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jealousy, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Slow Burn, slow burning crush, to be dermined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edbighead/pseuds/edbighead
Summary: Dani is literally obsessed with Robin's ass, Ant's jealous, Robin's a mess. The usual stuff.





	1. Damn Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Robin has complained in the past about having trouble fitting into his FE racing suit, because his ass is big. That's partly where this came from.

Ant’s mad, really mad. There have been few times that he’s been this mad in his life. The end of 2013 for example, for a multitude of reasons that he still hates talking about. It’s an almost out of body experience being this mad. He cannot even believe what he’s mad over either, it feels stupid and childish but he cannot help himself. He’s supposed to be having a relaxing weekend at home, not obsessing over what people post on instagram.

Dani filmed Robin walking by, almost whispering and this is what sets Ant off. He knows he should restrain himself from being passive aggressive because that’s gotten him in trouble in the past and he is trying to stop that behavior. Putting his phone back in his pocket before he fucks everything up, Ant goes back outside to join his friends to get his mind back off of what he’s seen and what he’s imagining.

\-----

Dani is lonely and he hates admitting that, he wants someone to fall asleep with, he wants someone to talk to all the time, he wants the little things. He’s been nursing a crush for a while and knows it’s probably frivolous, but he’s willing to try to have something to happen this weekend.

When he gets the text from Robin about dinner and drinks to finish out the weekend before they all go home the next morning, he’s anxious. Robin is who he has a crush on, and he can barely explain it. It started as small things, like the way Robin would walk, the way Robin would blush when anyone was messing with him. It wasn’t until he woke up one morning a few weeks ago after a wet dream that he realized how deep he was in it.

He started to realize that he’s obsessed with Robin’s ass, quite literally. The more Robin complained about the struggle to fit into certain things, the more Dani looked. He couldn’t help it; the more he looked the more he realized how perfect Robin’s ass is. He’s trying not to make it too obvious, because he knows some of his emotions show on his face, especially when he likes someone. He likes Robin a lot.

Picking out clothes to wear is hard, because Dani doesn’t want to call too much attention to what he’s going to try and do tonight. He doesn’t want to wear a team shirt either and he barely brought any other tops, but he settles on a simple dark blue long sleeve t-shirt and jeans. Knowing that the blue would make his beard stand out a little more. They were only gong to the hotel restaurant; it was going to be them and them only. Dani is almost shaking when he walks out of the elevator, he knows he should be calm, because even if things don’t go as planned, he still wants Robin in his life. He enjoys Robin, even more so because Robin’s shell has been disappearing the last few months.

Walking in he stops for a moment when he sees Robin; Dani takes in a breath and slowly exhales. Robin looks troubled, but good, so good. Robin almost jumps when Dai sits down. “What’s going on?” Dani can’t help himself but ask this; he wants to know what’s going on. “I’m confused about what I want,” Robin clamps a hand over his mouth after speaking, as if he didn’t want to reveal that much just yet. Dani smiles softly, he knows what he’s going to hear is going to throw off what he hoped to do tonight. “Let’s order and you can tell me about it, but only if you want.” Dani hopes whatever is going on can be taken care of.

After ordering, getting their drinks, Dani motions for Robin to start talking. “It’s Ant, he’s a bit possessive. I’m attracted to him but don’t know how to handle everything else.” This confirms some of what Dani suspected, why Robin didn’t really take things further with anyone else. It’s a punch to the gut almost; he hopes that it doesn’t show on his face.

“How involved are you guys?” He can’t help himself but ask, he wants to know. “We’re going almost day by day, when we’re near each other on race weekends it’s easy because we’re in the same area. The only trouble is when we’re apart. He’s very jealous and has trouble letting that go.” Robin sighs at this and puts an elbow on the table to put his head against his hand. Dani takes a moment to think, all the social media posts are starting to make more sense and he should have paid more attention to what was right in front of him. It makes his crush almost seem silly. He feels stupid, even though he knows he shouldn’t because Robin has no way of knowing that what he just said has crushed him.

“It is obvious you care about him, otherwise you wouldn’t have said anything.” Dani feels like a knife is in his chest, between his heart and one of his lungs. He’s finding it harder and harder to breathe, it’s a fight between his head and heart right now. He knows he should do his best to stop caring, but it hurts when someone you like is involved with someone else, even when the writing’s on the wall. “I do care, but is it worth it? Is it worth the misery, I’m waffling on if I actually love him. If I have the capacity to love him, flaws and all.” Before Robin can keep going, their food arrives. They dig in a for a few minutes, sine it is actually quite good for hotel restaurant food.

“Is there anything I can do to take your mind off of it, at least for tonight?” It’s Dani’s turn to clamp his hand over his mouth. In a mirror of what Robin did minutes before. At this, Robin smiles genuinely, “Let’s talk other things while I think about it.” Everything in Dani pings at this, for lack of a better way to put it into words, there’s still hope that something is going to happen, he’d be happy with even a kiss or a cuddle at this point.

\-----

Ant sighs, he can’t sleep. He and his friends did a lot today and Taco is on the bed with him yet he can’t fall asleep. Knowing he should text something to Robin, something that’s easy, something that shows that he trusts Robin, something that shows how much he cares. “Can we take things to the next level? I promise to work on my issues.” He adds a heart emoji after the message before setting the phone down. Sighing he switches sided and cuddles around Taco, hoping to wake up to something from Robin.


	2. Where are we going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional work on both ends, no one knows what to do or where to go from here yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably do one more chapter to wrap things up.

They talk racing, enjoying giving viewpoints. They gossip a little, about who’s going to land where, about what manufacturers were going to go where, who was going to drop out of which series. Throughout the rest of their meal, Dani can’t help but wonder if he should or shouldn’t buy a round or two of drinks, to see if that would help things along. Deciding against it, he knows it wouldn’t be fair to do that to Robin. Being any level of inebriated wouldn’t do any sort of justice to what he was feeling right now.

He grabs the check before Robin can, laughing because of the look on Robin’s face. “Look, it’s fine.” Dani can’t help but laugh a little, even if Robin looks a little anxious. “Do you want to hang out more, or?” Dani wants to know if Robin’s actually thought about things enough through dinner. “Your room, if that’s fine.” Robin smiles a tired smile and Dani hopes something happens, but expects that it’s not going to be easy going.

The waiter comes back with Dani’s card and receipt, clearing them to go. Robin gets up first, turning enough to give him a view of that ass that he’s so obsessed with. Dani has to bite his lip as he puts his card back in his wallet. “What?” Robin asks. “I’ll tell you in the elevator.” Dani gets up to follow Robin to the bank of elevators. Dani hopes it isn’t evident to others how much he’s staring, at Robin’s backside.

Getting in, Dani is closest to the buttons. “Need anything from your room?” Dani wants to be polite enough to ask, even if he’s desperate. “No, now tell me why you were biting your lip.” Dani sighs, pressing the button for his floor. “Your ass, I’m obsessed with it.” Robin laughs, a full belly laugh, catching Dani off guard. He wasn’t expecting Robin to react this way.

Thankfully no one else was sharing the elevator with them, because Dani feels his cheeks getting red. “You’re blushing, that’s cute.” Robin is smiling now, and Dani feels his shoulders unclench. Before either of them can say anything else there’s a ding and the doors open. Dani gestures for Robin to follow, he almost doesn’t trust himself to talk. He wants Robin with every fiber of his being, but is starting to feel like he should let Robin dictate what and how much happens tonight.

He’s thankful that his hands aren’t shaking as he opens the door. He had left a lamp on deep in the room and he had been the odd person out, so he was alone. Before they go deep into the room, Dani feels Robin’s hands on his waist. “Turn around, come here.” Dani gladly gives in, turns and wraps his arms around Robin’s shoulders; Robin in turn wraps his arms around Dani’s waist and tucks his head slightly into Dani’s neck.

“Can we make out a bit and cuddle? I don’t think I can do anything else.” Robin’s voice is a muffled and Dani softens against the slightly shorter man. He’s got to be fine with this, at least Robin is communicating. “Yeah, do you want to get comfortable on the bed? I need to use the restroom.” Dani doesn’t really but wants to take a look at himself in the mirror, to make sure he doesn’t look like a deer in the headlights. Things are becoming somewhat real and he doesn’t want to screw anything up. No matter where things go tonight.

Dani leaves the door halfway open and at least flushes the toilet so it sounds like he’s doing something in there, splashing water on his face, he sees that he looks fine. Moving back into the room, he sees Robin’s socked feet and then bare legs, due to having taken his pants off, the duvet is pulled halfway down under Robin. Robin still has his undershirt on, Dani’s almost thankful for Robin still wearing something.

Dani sees and feels Robin watching him get out of some of his clothes too. He takes his shirt off though, knowing that Robin might do the same later, if he feels comfortable enough. Dani walks around the bed, trying not to walk too fast. Robin laughs again, quieter than the laughter in the elevator, “Don’t be nervous, it’s fine that you like me. Look, how about this, do you want to share me, you and Ant? I’d be fine with that. We can take it easy, go slow?”

Robin shifts to his side, to watch Dani get on the bed. Dani thinks for a few beats. “I don’t know if I would be fine with that.” Dani sits on the bed, in front of two pillows, he head up against the headboard. He scratches his chest with his left hand, watching Robin watch the movement. “I want you, but if you care about someone else, and you obviously do, I’m not going to come in between that.” Robin sighs and moves closer, stretching his left arm out to put his left hand on Dani’s stomach. “The only differences between you too are that you’re a tad paler and your beard is red.” Dani scoots down to get closer to Robin, letting Robin’s hand move up until it’s in the middle of his chest. Dani lies flat out on his back, trying to enjoy Robin being so close, but he can’t quite get there.

“Let’s at least kiss, I can do that.” Robin sits up enough to look down; Dani can’t help but part his lips a little before licking them. Instead of answering, he moves closer. The kiss is full of wanting on both sides, Dani can’t help but reach for Robin’s ass with his right hand. Gently squeezing, he feels Robin move closer. Robin in turn deepens the kiss. They grabble for a few minutes, each trying to get the upper hand in the kiss, but neither relenting enough to give it away. Robin breaks the kiss first, breathing hard, “Your beard feels nice, even if I’m going to be a little chafed in the morning.” It’s Dani’s turn to laugh, because Robin’s right, he will be a little chaffed.

For the next hour they kiss and talk about what to do. “We don’t have to make a decision tonight, it’s fine.” Dani finally says. “As long as you tell me what’s going on and how you feel about it.” Robin shifts a bit, trying to get comfortable. “Fine, I’m nearing that point of exhaustion where making a decision either way could be bad.” Robin does look exhausted, Dani realizes, the race had been hard for both of them and doing some emotional work on top of that only added to it. “Do you want big or small spoon?” Dani asks, wanting to make sure Robin can get more comfortable, they had done a lot of shifting.

“I never get to be the big spoon with Ant, can I be the big spoon with you?” Robin’s eyes are starting to close; Dani wants to laugh but knows that’s not appropriate right now. “Works for me, I’ll move the duvet, stay where you are.” Before doing that, Dani moves to get an unopened bottle of water he had left near the TV, moving it to the side table. Bumping Robin’s legs, he lifts the duvet up around Robin. Robin sighs when Dani gets back on the bed.

“Thank you, this was nice tonight, all of it.” Robin is starting to mumble a bit. Dani thinks how cute it is, as he scoots his own ass up to Robin. A hand snacks around, settling right under the bottom of his sternum. It’s Dani’s turn to sigh, having Robin wrapped around him is really nice, even if it’s just for the night. He feels Robin’s breath even out behind him, almost savoring the closeness, he starts to drift himself.

\----

Robin’s exhausted, mentally, emotionally and a little bit physically exhausted. Instead of going home, he’s going to what he’s now considering his second home, Portugal. Changing flights was annoying, but at least now he’ll figure some of his feelings out. Dani is great, but his feelings for Ant won’t go away and probably won’t ever go away.

Ant picks him up from the airport, it’s late and they barely talk in the car. Robin had put his hand on the middle of Ant’s thigh as a way of confirmation that he cares. Putting the car in park, Ant finally speaks after a bit of silence, “You can unpack in the morning, do you want to shower or anything before bed?” Robin smiles, knowing that this was Ant’s way of saying he loved Robin. “No, sleep is all I want. Besides you.”

They open the doors, getting out, Robin being a little slower. Ant grabs Robin’s suitcase while Robin goes to the front door, waiting for Ant to unlock it. Ant makes the movement for Robin to go first, seeing as Robin’s been here before and knows which bedroom to go to. Taking off his shoes inside the door, he then pads down the hallway, feeling along with his right hand. Dropping his jacket on the floor and taking off everything but his boxers, he senses Ant before hearing him. “Nice to have your ass back in my bed.” Robin finally laughs; he knows things are going to be ok. He pulls the blanket back and gets on the bed, hearing Ant take off his clothes. “Keep the shirt on, I know it’s mine, but it looks good on you.”

“As you wish,” Ant says while getting on the bed. They move closer to each other, Robin grabbing tiredly with his eyes closed. He feels Ant’s breath on his face and moves in for a bit of a sloppy kiss, he almost collapses into it. It’s sleepy, comfortable and almost too much. Ant pulls slightly away, “Turn and I’ll spoon you, and you’re too tired for much else.” Robin does what he’s told, but not before getting an “I love you,” in. He knows he’s going to have to repeat himself in the morning, seeing as he’s already falling asleep and can’t hear what, if anything Ant’s said.


	3. Sweetness and Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk out their feelings, they get all sweet on each other and I want to throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for this being late! I got busy, it was birthday at the beginning of the month and I needed some more material and this race weekend gave me that. It's super long but I think it's worth the wait.

Being with the guys for Nelson’s birthday was fun, but Ant wished Robin were there as well. Things didn’t align for this weekend, but Ant knew they would be seeing each other in a few short days. “Wish you were here to dance with me,” Ant sends it off and quickly darkens his phone before Mitch or Abt could get on him again about texting Robin. They knew he had a soft spot for Robin, but they didn’t know how big it really was. Seeing Mitch dance all over JEV made Ant wish Robin was here to grab.

Robin was a bit lonely, but that was to be expected. He did feel a bit of FOMO, but knew that it would be only a few days to have that fixed. Due to the time difference he didn’t see the text until he woke up the next day. He did wish he was there to dance and have fun, even if he and Nelson could butt heads every once in a while, he still enjoyed hanging out with him. He knew they’d probably go out after the next set of races was over and he’d get a chance to make up for the missed weekend.

Going through the instagram stories, Robin enjoyed the ones that showed a shirtless Ant and the ones that showed Mitch dancing on JEV. He’s a sucker for those types of things and can’t wait to go grabby hands on ANT while in bed. He knows he shouldn’t text anything to explicit, not when he was unsure of who was around Ant at the moment. “Can’t wait to see you on Tuesday, see how tan you are,” He adds a kissing heart emoji, he can’t help it.

It takes less than a minute for Robin to get a reply back, “Can’t wait to see you either,” with a heart emoji attached. Robin smiles as he gets up to go do laundry, he needs to make sure the clothes he took from Ant’s house are clean, even if he has no intention of giving them back. He’s enjoyed sleeping in a particular shirt of Ant’s and thinks he’s probably going to show up to the hotel in it, see what Ant’s reaction is.

\-----

Walking into the lobby of the hotel in Montréal, Robin stops at the desk to get his room keys; he and Ant are sharing a suite of rooms this time. As the concierge hands over the key, what they say almost makes Robin stop, “The other person in this suite has already checked in and the chocolate strawberries and champagne will be delivered tonight.” He doesn’t want the concierge to ask any more questions, he smiles before giving a quick “Thanks,” and moving towards the elevators.

He has Ant’s shirt on, it’s a different fit than he usually likes, but he’s grown so fond of the feel and the fact that it still smells like Ant even though it’s been washed. The elevator ride is short due to him having it to himself. Thankfully their room is in the middle of the hallway, not too close to the elevators to be bothered by them, but not towards the edge near the stairs, just a door in the hallway.

Dinking his key while struggling with his rolling bag, the door opens before he can grab the handle and open it himself. “GET IN HERE,” Ant whisper bellows, it sounds a little hoarse like Ant hasn’t been getting enough sleep. Ant grabs the rolling bag and Robin gladly follows. Ant goes about fussing over Robin’s bags, having grabbed the backpack Robin had on, finally just setting them in a corner of the room that’s been pegged as the “living area.” Robin is standing near the entryway, he had almost expected two beds but only sees one, and maybe they had gotten shuffled to a different suite than originally booked. Ant bustles back over to Robin grabbing Robin in a way that always makes Robin smile.

“I’ve missed you so much and I’m so glad you’re wearing my shirt and do I really smell like that?” Some of the words are muffled and Robin can’t help but laugh at the way those statements are run together. “We weren’t apart that long, what’s gotten into you?” Robin doesn’t want to laugh too hard, he expect that Ant is a little tired and might be a little sensitive right now. “I did a lot of thinking and talked to Dani.”

Ant pulls back a little and pulls Robin by the hand to the couch, Robin’s too tired to fight back, knowing this conversation was coming. He and Dani had texted a little over the past week, he knew Ant and Dani had talked, but didn’t know how deep the conversation went. “Dani said he realized his timing was off and that it was between an infatuation and crush. He knew it was up to you and that you had some feelings for me.”

Ant almost looks like he was going to cry; Robin knew Ant had trouble expressing himself. “Wow, I’m a little surprised.” Robin doesn’t know what to say, he knows Ant needs to get some of this out; this is probably why he sounds so hoarse. “Both he and I care a lot about you, we’ve actually bonded a little over that. He said that if he gets a seat when Mercedes gets going, he wants to be friends and that’s it.” Dani had said the same thing to Robin, but Robin doesn’t want to say anything, he nods instead.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen for us in the future but I enjoy everything we’ve had so far. I want to see where this goes; I want to work on not being so possessive of you. I want to wake up in the morning and have you sleepily smile at me.” Ant leans into Robin at this, putting his lips on Robin’s neck in a quick kiss. “You’re really laying it on thick, is that why you ordered strawberries and champagne for tonight?” Robin can’t help but smile.

“Who spilled the beans?” Ant is faux angry at this and Robin laughs softly. “The concierge, I don’t think there was a note to keep it secret.” He puts a hand in Ant’s hair, enjoying the softness of it. “Yes, I care so much about you. That’s the only way I know how to say I care, is to get you little things.”

This is exactly what Robin wants though, he knows Ant isn’t perfect, but he’s willing to try to make things work, as long as Ant is willing to try. “This is all I want too, you trying. I care about you too. I know you know that, but we can both agree to talk about our feelings more?” Ant nods against Robin’s neck. “It seems like you didn’t get much sleep, do you want to nap together?” Robin is running his hand through Ant’s hair as he’s saying this.

Instead of speaking Ant gets up and walks towards their bed. Robin gladly follows, moving to take his phone out his pocket to set an alarm, he knows they need to acclimate to this time zone as soon as possible, but taking an short nap won’t hurt them too badly, at least today.

\----

“Defending my honor, how sweet of you.” Ant is laughing so hard; he can hardly get the words out. The race was the usual for them, a struggle in the middle of the pack, but Robin was happy to get some points but felt bad for Ant not getting any. The best part of the race was being involved in Buemi’s almost meltdown. He was having a go at everyone he could get to in the pit lane, Robin knows the fans probably enjoyed it, but he knows he probably shouldn’t have told Buemi to “Fuck off.”

\----

They’re back in the hotel; to Robin the lights of the city in the dark look really cool. He’s spacing out a little. He’s still a little shaken from Buemi being a bit of an asshole to everyone. He’s been there before, but knows taking it out on everyone else doesn’t help anyone at all. He knows Ant is somewhere behind him, but is startled a bit when he gets an open hand tap on his ass. Ant whispers “ROBIN YOU HIT ME, YOU HIT ME YOU CRAZY MAN,”; as the tan arms are wrapped around Robin’s waist. He doesn’t turn to look at Ant yet, because he doesn’t want to break the spell.

He feels Ant’s cheek on his shoulder and Ant’s breath on his neck. “I want to say some things that are usually hard for me to talk about. Today made me realize how much I care about you and how much I want you in my life, no matter where our careers take us.” Robin turns around at this, wrapping his arms around Ant’s shoulders, feeling Ant’s arms and hands shift to accommodate Robin turning. “I don’t care if Dani comes to this series, I don’t care if you choose to walk away from this. All I want is that you take my feelings into considerations and know how I feel.” 

“You told me this a few days ago and I’ve thought more about it,” Robin knows he should get his feelings out, he did say to Ant that he wanted to get better at that. I want you, Dani’s cute, but he’s too fixated on my ass.” Robin was only slightly kidding at this, but there was some truth in this. Robin and Ant were attracted to each other, but Robin felt that he and Ant had connected better through shared experiences. Not that most car drivers didn’t have some form of shared experience, but there was something to be said about what he and Ant had been through together. Being rejected by the same F1 team and then struggling to move forward, being teammates, seeing some of the same things.

“I want this, I want these moments.” They have a few beats of looking at each other, before Ant closes the small gap between them. Robin softly moans at the contact of their lips, they had kissed plenty of times these past few days, they had had sex Friday night for the first time this trip, but it was these soft intense kisses that Robin was really into. Robin moves his right hand to cup Ant’s jaw, moving his thumb to run along Ant’s cheek. Ant leans into the touch, moving his own hands down to Robin’s ass, squeezing hard enough for Robin to move even closer. The kiss seems to go on forever, but Robin knows they’ll have to come up for air soon.

Ant is the one to pull back first, “Are you going to defend my honor tomorrow, or do you want me to defend yours?” Robin laughs before moving in to kiss Ant some more. He’s so tired but so satisfied. He’ll worry about tomorrow and Buemi when the morning comes; tonight all he wants to worry about is the beautiful man in front of him.


End file.
